Lover, You Should Have Come Over
by elvenprinzcess
Summary: Daine and Numair get in a fight. Will they be able to resolve everything before Daine goes on a life-threatening mission. Fluff garanteed! R&R, please!
1. Lover, You Should Have Come Over

(A/N) This is my new fic. So enjoy it while it lasts...  
  
Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners  
  
Parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water  
  
Maybe I'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
  
But tonight you're on my mind so you never know  
  
Numair looked out the window out on the dreary day. The weather was definitely reflecting his mood: gloomy and morose. The rain droplets stuck firmly to the glass before sliding down the casement and onto the side of the castle. Everything can't hold on forever, Numair thought. Eventually it slides away...  
  
He leaned his head back on the side of the bay window that he was sitting in. The stone was cold beneath his scalp but he didn't care. Oddly to him, it felt comforting. Either that or he was so numb from the afternoon's events that it didn't faze him at all.  
  
"Why do you always treat me like a little child? I'm not a porcelain doll, I don't break at the slightest bump!" When he played it back in his head from his memory, it seemed so much louder and angrier. Every word seemed to sting even more painfully and added salt to the already tender wound.  
  
It hurt Numair because he knew she wouldn't be with him tonight. He would sit all alone in his room and worry about her; if she was scared, if she had any last minute questions, if she still wanted to go through with the whole entire plan.  
  
I'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  
  
Where you are tonight, you know how much I need it  
  
Too young to hold on and too old to break free and run  
  
Sometimes, he wondered if she was right. If he should just back away and let her live life on her own. If he wasn't there, she would be free to do anything she liked; life her life according to her own, hap hazardous rules. That was what scared him in the first place. Daine knew no limits when it came to duty. It was of the most intriguing and yet dangerous characteristic about her.  
  
But either way, Numair was still without her that night. He wanted to comfort and soothe her so much before her long and dangerous trek. It had been a hard day for him. On nights similar to this one, when one of them had to go out on a mission the next day, they usually spent the night in each other arms, trying to assure the other one that they loved them and would always be there for them.  
  
It always made Numair feel a little bit better about leaving Daine or having Daine leave him, when they spent the night loving each other. It comforted him just to hold Daine in his arms, to feel her chest rise and fall, and just to memorize every feature about her. She always appeared in his dreams, but in his waking thought, her face haunted him, and had often times put in him danger on his missions.  
  
It didn't matter that he put himself in danger while thinking about her. In fact it helped, because Daine's voice would always say in his head, "Concentrate you dolt! Remember, if you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you..."  
  
All Numair wanted was to have Daine walk in through his door and spend the night with him. He turned his head to the door, as if just thinking that Daine would come would make her appear instantaneously at his room. But Daine did not show up, and it broke Numair's heart again, and made it all the more painful.  
  
Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun  
  
And he's much too blind to see the damage he's done  
  
Cause sometimes a man must awake to find that really he has no one  
  
Numair turned his attention back to the window and the horse fields that Daine loved and spend so much time at. Numair thought that he saw a torch light in one of the lower halls of the palace and squinted to see what had caught his attention.  
  
There was definitely a light and it was coming from the royal wing of the palace. No doubt that arrogant, self-righteous ass, Jonathon. He has a good reason to stay away from me. Numair thought.  
  
"Why are you pissed at Jon? He hasn't done anything to you. He just asked of me a favor and as a citizen of Tortall, I am duty bound to serve the king and to protect my country. I am fulfilling my duty as a citizen. Why are you so upset about it?"  
  
Numair thought back to that afternoon. Everything was perfectly fine between him and Daine. They were acting like a normal couple in love and everything was perfect. Numair was reading up on a subject for one of his lectures for the pages and Daine lay on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Numair found it hard to concentrate on his reading so he just watched and Daine turned her head over on his chest and snuggled closer.  
  
Numair smiled at the action and heard a knock at the door. He sent out a little of his magic across the living room and the door opened, revealed a frightened looking third-year page. The page hesitantly walked across the living room to where the lovers where lounging and stopped.  
  
"May a help you?" Numair asked in his kind, gentle, and soft voice.  
  
The page seemed to relax slightly after being talked to by the realm's most powerful mage in such a pleasant tone. "Milord, King Jonathan requests your presence in his personal office," the page.  
  
"Thank you. You will find a copper on top of the fireplace; for your troubles," Numair said, pointing at the fireplace.  
  
The page relaxed fully and a wide grin found its way onto his face; he most certainly was not expecting to get paid for the task. The honor of having the king requesting that he deliver a message to some of his most trusted advisors was enough, he did not even think of getting paid to do so.  
  
The page collected his money from the top of the fireplace and headed towards the exit. When he was almost out of the door, he turned around and said, "Oh! The presence of Mistress Sarrasri is also requested." Numair nodded in recognition and the page realized that it was also a sign that he was to leave. The boy left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Numair turned his attention to Diane. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The action caused her to turn in her sleep and she settled back down again. Numair leaned forward again and whispered into her ear, "Daine." Daine stirred again, almost out of her sleep. "Daine," Numair said, louder, but still gentle. It woke the girl up and she raised her head. Seeing her lover she smiled.  
  
"Jon wants us for a meeting," Numair said to her. Daine nodded that she had heard him and yawned widely. Numair smiled. "Tired?" he asked her.  
  
"Just a little. Though, my nap do me some good." She replied, raised herself so that she was sitting in Numair's lap, and swung her legs over the side of the couch to get herself up.  
  
Numair stood up and took her with him, cradling her in his arms. Daine look up as he lowered his head and gently caressed her lips with his. Daine smiled as she wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him close so that she could kiss him back. Numair slowly set Daine on the ground and even more slowly pulled away.  
  
"We must be going now," he said as Daine put a pretend pout on her face. Numair smiled, took her hand, and led her out of the room. They walked through they empty corridors to Jon's private study. Daine looked out the windows and commented, "It looks like it's going to rain."  
  
"Yes it does," Numair replied.  
  
"I like it when it rains," Daine declared. "It always smells so clean after it rains." Numair smiled at the simplicity of her thoughts and desires. Daine isn't too hard to please, he thought to himself.  
  
They reached Jon's office and Numair knocked. "Come in." Jon's clear voice rang through the hall. Numair opened the door and Daine went through first and sat down. Numair sat down next to her and look at Jonathan, waiting for an explanation as to why they were there.  
  
"Daine, I brought you here because I have a tremendous favor to ask of you. I need to go on an undercover mission for the Crown. There are rumors that the Scanrans are once again joining together to form an alliance. We had other spies in Scanra, but we had to get some out and the others were killed." When Daine heard this, her eyes went wide with fear and apprehension; she felt Numair grip her hand in support, but he was holding on too tight for her to say that he wasn't concerned about where the conversation was going.  
  
"I have the utmost confidence that you can complete this mission with little relative danger and harm. The Scanrans wouldn't suspect you in the shape of a bird even if you talked to them. You would only be gone for a month and the I'll give both you and Numair two months leave and you both can have yourselves a nice leisurely vacation," Jonathan, trying to tempt Daine into accepting the mission without any thought whatsoever, but Numair had other ideas.  
  
"'With little relative danger or harm?'" Numair said loudly. "This is Scanra we're all talking about right? It's one of the most dangerous places in the realm! She won't be going!"  
  
Although Daine appreciated his concern, Daine was upset that he had tried to make a serious decision for her. "Numair, I can handle this by myself," she said and then turned to Jon. "I'll go your Majesty."  
  
"WHAT?" Numair roared. "JONATHAN! How could you do this? This is all your fault!"  
  
"Why are you pissed at Jon? He hasn't done anything to you. He just asked of me a favor and as a citizen of Tortall, I am duty bound to serve the king and to protect my country. I am fulfilling my duty as a citizen. Why are you so upset about it?" Daine asked.  
  
"Because you are going to get hurt. It's too dangerous!" Numair replied.  
  
"Why do you always treat me like a little child? I'm not a porcelain doll, I don't break at the slightest bump!" Daine yelled angrily at Numair.  
  
"Because you're still a child!! You're only eighteen!! You don't know it means to be an adult!" Numair retorted.  
  
Even Jon was so stunned that he gaped at Numair like a fish out of water. Daine looked to be on the edge of tears. "So this is how you truly feel about me. Well, I won't waste your time again more Master Salmalín. Jon, my word stands. I'll be at the stables at dawn tomorrow. Until then I'll be in my private quarters."  
  
Daine looked at Jon and he nodded. She then stalked out of the room. Jon didn't say anything to Numair; he got up and left the room. Numair was still trying to process what was going on. All he knew was that he had lost hurt Daine very deeply.  
  
So I'll wait for you and I'll burn  
  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
  
Oh will I ever learn  
  
Night found the realm's greatest mage moping around his room, pining for his lover, and wishing that his magic could take back hateful words. Numair moved from the window seat to his bed and crawled under the cover. His bed seems humongous and barren without Daine cuddling up next to him.  
  
Numair closed his eyes and tried to forget the fight, but he could only see the hurt in Diane's eyes. She had specially said private quarters, meaning that Numair was not to bother her. But he wanted her company so much right then. He closed his eyes and made a childish wish that Daine would appear at his rooms, but he knew that she was too upset to come.  
  
She would go to Scanra in the morning and Numair would not see her. He bolted up in bed and opened his eyes. That was may very well be the last time I ever see Daine again, Numair thought. Please, Weiryn, look over Daine. Don't let her become prey to any hunter. I love her too much.  
  
(A/N) I leave you with that. The bits of song where called, Lover, You Should Have Come Over by Jamie Cullum. Big thank you to Perri, the most useful person that I know. Now review!! 


	2. Blame It On My Youth

(A/N) I could make this longer, continuing with Daine's journey, or I could keep it short and sweet. I do like the short and sweet thing better, but if I get enough people telling me that they want me to continue, I might consider it.  
  
Numair lay awake and listened to the temple bells chime, telling him the time. He counted along as each gong reverberated across the valley. It was only ten o'clock at night, but he felt that he had been awake for a much longer time.  
  
Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late  
  
Numair sighed and pushed the covers back from his bed. He sat up and leaned against the headboard at the top of his bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked to the bookcase in the sitting room and picked out a book. He walked back to his bed chamber and lay on the bed.  
He opened the book and started to read. But he could only concentrate on the subject for five minutes at a time. His thoughts kept slipping back to Daine. Numair never thought that he might have an attention disorder, so his lacking ability to concentrate was making him very frustrated.  
  
Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  
Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and years for the sleep that will never come  
  
Numair grew so frustrated that he threw the book across the chamber and it hit the wall and fell to the ground, open. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep once again, but he just lay awake. Numair thrust the covers back and decided to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, he felt his eyelids close with exhaustion.  
Then the faint sound of a key turning in a lock threw him out of his stupor. There was only one other person with a key to his rooms than himself: Daine. Numair sat up and stared through the doorway to his sitting room and where the entrance to his suite was. He saw the handle turn slowly and he lay back down; Daine was obviously trying to sneak in, not wanting to be noticed. Numair turned on his side and tried to appear like he was sleeping.  
Daine crept through the sitting room and into their bed chamber. She walked softly along to her side of the bed where there was a table that contained some of her belongings. She stopped when she reached the bed and said, "Stop acting like a bloody idiot, trying to pretend that you're asleep. I know that you're awake."  
Numair turned over and stopped his charade. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.  
"I'm getting my knife," Daine said while opening the bedside table.  
"But I thought that you always had one on you," Numair said confused.  
  
"I want my one from Raven Armories," Daine replied as she found the knife that she was looking for. She closed the drawer and walked out of the chamber. Numair jumped off the bed and walked after Daine. She grabbed by the arm and she turned around.  
"Listen, Daine. I'm really sorry about this afternoon..." Numair apologized.  
"It's nothing. I'm just glad I found out how you really felt sooner rather than later," Diane replied.  
"But that's not how I felt. Daine, I truly love you. I don't want you to go because I don't want to loose you. I only said those things because I was angry," Numair explained.  
"Well, those words didn't come out of nowhere. Did you think that if you said them, I would realize that I was wrong and you were right, and nothing else would come of it? Those words hurt Numair," Daine said, tears starting to fall from down her cheeks.  
Numair pulled Daine into a tight hug and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt. Numair rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, "Please forgive me." He could feel Daine nod her acceptance.  
Numair picked Daine up and took her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He lay down next to her and she cuddled against his form. "I'm still going on the mission," Daine said.  
"Whatever you want to do in the morning, darling," Numair said, kissing the top of her head. "But tonight, we do what I want."  
Daine lifted her head to see his face. There was a devilish twinkle in his eye. Daine caught on and gave him a seductive smile. "What do you say to doing something that we both want?" she asked him.  
"I find that all the more pleasurable." 


End file.
